Private Lessons
by TheTaleOfRomeoAndJuliet
Summary: Rachel and Puck have the same fantasy and live it out after hours. Dirty Puckleberry Smut. Very strong M.


"Rachel Berry" Rachel stopped at the desk.

"Yes sir?" Rachel asked innocently as she stepped up to the desk in the empty and darkened classroom, licking her lips subconsciously as she looked her 'teacher' up and down.

Noah smirked at his girl. Damn, she's hot as fuck in her school girl outfit, when it's taken to the extreme, with plaid and the whole shebang. Who'd have thought this girl- his girl- and him had the same fantasy that could be described in one word: schoolgirl. Maybe two words, but who gives a fuck? He gets a kinky fuck with his girlfriend; Rachel Berry. Who'd have thought she liked to get dirty.

"You've been a naughty girl, Miss Berry," he said, as he stood up and moved to the other side of the desk. She looked up biting her lip- her eyebrows scrunching together while her eyes smoldered at the new game.

"Oh no, Mr. Puckerman! What can I do to improve?" she asked pleadingly. He shoved her against the desk, grinding into her, so she was being rubbed from both sides. He leaned down snatching her lips in his. She took his lip between her teeth, making him groan before their tongues connected and melded together. He pulled back, and began kissing down her throat and neck, nipping where her shoulder and neck met- making her shiver.

"I could give you- private tutoring sessions" he ripped open her top- buttons flying everywhere. "If you'd like?" he asked as his shirt joined hers on the floor.

"Would you, Mr. Puckerman?" she crooned under the attention of his mouth as it licked her nipple over the cotton fabric of her bra- making it harden. He tore off the bra that was between his mouth and her supple flesh. His mouth latched on to her left breast again. He kneaded the other before switching his mouth and hands.

"Only for my favorite student." He lifted her on to his desk; his hands drifting over her flat stomach- until he hit the waistband of her red and black plaid skirt. One hand slipped under her skirt, sneaking past her damp panties.

"This-" he thrust a finger into her soaked center- she gasped. "Is your pussy."

"Why is it so wet Mr. Puckerman?" she asked as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out, making her rock against his hand.

"It's because you're ready for me, Miss Berry," he removed his fingers and trailed them over her lips. "Taste how ready you are." Her tongue darted out and licked her lips.

He brought her hand to his bulging pants. "Have you felt anything like this before?" He asked, unzipping his pants- leaving him in his boxers.

"No, sir," she whimpered as he slid down his boxers, his rock hard dick bouncing free. He mouth made an 'o' as he brought her hand down and she gripped his cock- hard. "Move this way," he instructed and she began pumping him.

"Like this?" she not-so-innocently asked.

"Yes, miss Berry, now wrap your mouth around my dick." She slipped down his body- and licked the tips of his cock and his precum.

"What's this, are you wet for me too, teacher?" she asked 'innocently' before taking the tip of his dick in her mouth, before he could answer, and wrapping her lips around him. He thrust deep, and groaned as she swallowed around him- taking him deeper and deeper into her throat.

He jerked her back to her seated position on the desk abruptly.

"Was that okay, Mr. Puckerman?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but now I'll show you how it feels. This is how you taste a wet pussy." She nodded frantically, grabbing his cheeks and guiding him to her sex. He rolled her soaked panties off of her. She was left in her plaid skirt and knee socks. He licked up and down her slit.

"This is your cunt," he husked out to his student. "And this-" he touched his tongue to a spot that made her shudder and arch- her hips thrusting closer to his face. "-is your clit" he licked it again; his tongue stroking the inside of her pussy before jerking back out. She hissed at the loss.

"Come for me now," he instructed- his tongue returned to her center and thrust rhythmically into her cunt and out. He pinched her clit- making her writhe. "Come now," he demanded, those vibrations pushed her off the edge and she screamed. He lapped her up as she rode out the pleasure.

"That was an orgasm, Miss Berry. And you're about to have another one now, because I'm going to fuck you with my dick." She stroked his hard-on, lightly with her nails, making his cock jerk.

"Show me how to fuck, Mr. Puckerman, I want to learn everything." She spread out her legs as she spoke.

"Guide my dick into your wet pussy. And then we'll practice fucking as much as it takes to sink in." She dampened at his words.

"Yes, Mr. Puckerman," she replied, wrapping her hand around him; guiding him to where her tight, wet pussy wrapped around his straining dick. He thrust, in and out grunting as she moaned. He cupped her ass and wrapped her legs around his hips. They both felt the angle shift and it sent them into a frenzy for release.

"Faster, Mr. Puckerman, faster!" she gasped out. "Fuck me harder," she bit his earlobe and angled her head to whisper raggedly in his ear, "Your dick feels so good." He about blew his fucking load when he heard her cussing.

"Almost there, Rachel," he encouraged as he let go of her ass, jarring her back on his desk. He banged her harder on the wood planks before reaching down, flicking her clit. She arched sending him deeper. Hid other hand reached out, tugging on her nipple as her breasts bounced up and down with the same climaxing rhythm as their hips. "C'mon, Miss Berry, keep up!" his mouth slammed down on her as he felt her pussy squeezing her dick. She came, his mouth catching her scream. He followed her as he emptied his cum into her. They sat for a moment still connected- both catching their breath.

"You're a pretty fast learner, Miss Berry." Noah said, grinning at her.

"Fuck, that was hot, Noah."

"Hell, yeah, Babe," he kissed her forehead.

"We are so doing this again," she stated, grinning up at him.

"Fuck yes!" he exclaimed; instantly hard again at her words, and ready for round two to teach his pupil. He kissed her, hard. Fuck, yeah, his girl was into that kink shit and he got some sever-fucking-day!

**A/n: So, second smut attempt since my first one wasn't a complete failure. Let me know your thoughts. If anyone has some super awesome kink they'd like to see, then I could add a chapter or start a story. I have a few ideas myself, but thought I'd open that up. I'd love to hear your feedback and thoughts. Kthanks!**


End file.
